¿Que hay del amor?
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: "Espero que seas muy feliz Hinata" murmuro el moreno entre dientes mientras apretaba la copa entre su mano tratando de aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. KakuHina, crack. Este fic participa en el "Reto: Triste San Valentín" del foro La academia de Konoha.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _._

 **Detalles del reto:**

—" _Escribir un OS con un personaje de Naruto siendo rechazado durante el día del amor sin final feliz"_

—" _ **GaaraUzumakixx**_ _participa con_ _ **Kakuzu**_ _como personaje principal, y_ _ **Hinata**_ _como su pareja con la misión adicional de_ _ **El personaje elegido sufre**_ _._

 **Advertencias:** _Posible OoC, ligeras palabras altisonantes, AU. Crack (de proporciones gigantescas)._ _ **Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Triste San Valentín" del foro La academia de Konoha.**_

* * *

 ** _¿Que hay del amor?_**

* * *

 _-GaaraUzumakixx-_

 _1_

* * *

La música sonaba en sus oídos de una forma estruendosa. Realmente no sabía cómo es que se había dejado influenciar por Hidan para ir a ese estúpido lugar para adolescentes. El ya no era un adolescente.

Miro la copa de tequila que tenía en la mano. El color ámbar de este se combinaba con cambiantes luces de colores vivos y distintos que se proyectaban por todo el lugar. Se llevó la bebida a los labios sintiendo el líquido llenar su boca y deslizarse por su garganta. En una ocasión distinta habría disfrutado de ese trago pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, le supo horriblemente amargo.

Volvió a mirar la copa, en ella se podía ver claramente su reflejo. Él no se consideraba un hombre demasiado agraciado pero tampoco creía ser feo. Tenía el cabello marrón hasta la altura de los hombros, aunque ahora estaba descuidado y enredado. En su rostro se encontraban sus ojos color verde esmeralda, pero estos habían perdido el brillo que tenían y habían vuelto a ser igual de monótonos y opacos como eran al principio de toda su historia.

—Ya basta _Kuzu,_ deja de atormentarte. Esa perra no te merecía.

Kakuzu quiso levantarse de la silla y darle un buen puñetazo al imbécil de Hidan por insultarla, sin embargo no lo hizo, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón. Ella no lo merecía, jamás lo mereció.

Y no es que él se considerara alguien soberbio, egocéntrico o gran cosa. Pero había dado lo mejor de sí, había cambiado por ella. Más eso, al parecer, a ella no le importo.

—Oye, sabes que no eres mi adoración pero no me gusta verte así —continúo Hidan—. Después de todo eres mi amigo. Anda, vayamos a buscar una chica linda y bailemos. Así tal vez se te baje un poco la depresión.

Kakuzu no respondió. Realmente no quería responder. No quería a otra chica con él, la quería a ella.

Hidan suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañero en señal de apoyo. Kakuzu apretó la copa en la mano, tanto que temió romperla en cualquier momento.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en las bocinas de todo el lugar, y luego de empezar a escuchar la letra Kakuzu se dio cuenta de que esa canción decía todo lo que él deseaba decir.

" _ **No quiero saber, quien te llevara a casa"**_

Y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Recuerdos de lo que fue y ya no seria.

" _ **Y te estará amando de la misma manera en que y**_ _ **o solía hacerlo"**_

Kakuzu siempre fue un hombre serio, su don no era el de la palabra, a menos que fuera para enganchar a algún proveedor y hacer una negociación importante.

No era alguien al que le interesara demasiado el contacto humano. La única excepciona esa regla era su amigo de la infancia, Hidan. Aunque igualmente con él era muy reservado.

La vida de Kakuzu se resumía en levantarse todos los días a las seis de la mañana, ejercitarse, después ir a su trabajo en _Akatsuki Corp._ , la agencia de publicidad más grande de todo el país, regresaba a su casa para seguir trabajando, ya fuera revisando que no hubiera fallas en los proyectos ya hechos o creando nuevos que pudieran ser usados en un futuro, y al terminar se iba adormir para acabar el día y empezar el siguiente siguiendo la misma monótona y aburrida rutina de siempre.

Definitivamente Kakuzu no tenía tiempo para nadie que no le proporcionara algún producto o servicio.

Pero eso cambio cuando llego ella.

" _ **No quiero saber, quien te llevara a casa"**_

Esa mañana había llegado más temprano que de costumbre. Debía recibir a su nuevo asistente, el cual no necesitaba pero que Konan había insistido en que debía tener. Después de todo él era el publicista más grande de la agencia, no podía cargar con todo el peso de sus maravillas él solo, debía tener a alguien que las cargara por el mientras recibía la gloria. Ademas de que debía revisar algunos detalles de la campaña publicitaria en la que estaba trabajando: La mejor publicidad para la nueva cadena de restaurantes _Ichiraku_.

El dueño, Naruto Uzumaki*, era un joven de no más de veinte años con ideas demasiado chuscas y retorcidas para su negocio. El ramen era su vida, la razón de su existir. No podía haber cosa mas importante para este chico que aquel insignificante caldo.

Pero a Kakuzu no le gustaba trabajar con niños.

El necesitaba alguien que supiera lo que quería, con ideas claras y ganas de progresar en el campo económico de aquel pais, no a un joven aficionado a una comida bastante mala que por la sola idea de tener dinero ya creía que podía crear una gran empresa en menos de un semestre. Eso no sucedería.

La cabeza le iba a estallar si solo tenia que buscar mas frases que realmente describieran la, inexistente, perfeccion y capturaran la esencia de aquel platillo tan horrible para el paladar.

Entro en el elevador y marco el piso al que se dirigía todos los días. Cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse una pequeña mano se podo entre ellas para evitarlo. Kakuzu dirigio su mirada hasta la pequeña abertura que quedaba entre las puertas de metal hasta que estas se abrieron de nuevo dejando entrar a una chica de baja estatura, largo cabello negro azulado y ojos del mas claro color violeta. Un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

" _ **Y te amara de la misma manera en que yo solía hacerlo. No quiero saber…"**_

La chica se disculpo con Kakuzu por la repentina intromisión y se coloco a su lado para comenzar el paseo en el elevador. Kakuzu se percato que, al parecer, iban al mismo piso debido a que ella no hizo ningún movimiento para cambiar el piso al que el se dirigía.

No es como si eso le importara mucho.

La muchacha se mantenía en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Al parecer solo miraba hacia la punta de sus zapatos en un gesto de preocupación. Estaba del otro lado del cubículo, casi pegada por completo a la pared metálica. Su largo cabello caía sobre sus costados tapando casi por completo su rostro, mas sin embargo Kakuzu podía ver de reojo el rostro de la joven.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el piso deseado, ambos salieron del elevador. Kakuzu se ajusto el nudo de su corbata y salio directo hasta su oficina al final del pasillo. Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Deidara, el asistente del administrador de la empresa, Sasori Akasuna.

A su lado estaba un escritorio vacío, el mismo que ocuparía su asistente ese día. Sin embargo este no había llegado aún. Lo que le faltaba, nuevo e impuntual. Iba a entrar a su oficina cuando noto que la chica que había entrado al elevador con el aun lo seguía. Se giró sobre sus talones para verla, ella le extendía unos papeles con timidez al mismo tiempo que murmuraba:

—Buenos días señor Okane**, yo soy Hinata Hyuga, su nueva asistente.

" _ **Borracho… y entre mas bebo mas pienso en ti"**_

A Kakuzu al principio esa chica le pareció inservible. Perdía los reportes, no sabía preparar café, una vez le tiro la bebida hirviendo sobre sus pantalones. En resumen ella era un desastre.

Pero también había algo en ella que a él le parecía interesante, y es que se esmeraba. Varias veces la vio practicando para que su café matutino quedara perfecto, empezó a organizar todo de una manera muy peculiar que le hacía muy fácil el encontrar todo.

A Kakuzu le gustaba su determinación. A pesar de todos sus tropiezos ella no se rendía, y al cabo de tres meses Hinata ya era una experta en sus deberes. Siempre puntual con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Kakuzu estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que si ella llegaba a estar ocupada en otras cosas fuera de la oficina él se sentía vacío y solitario.

Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo indispensable para él. Ella era la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas.

Aún recuerda su primer beso. Ella tropezó con la pata de la silla al llevar una pila de papeles que debía entregarle y este, al intentar atraparla para que no cayera, termino con ella encima. Sin darse cuenta, ambos acortaron la poca distancia a la que quedaron para unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Un contacto cargado de cariño y atracción uno por el otro. Un beso nacido de un accidente demasiado cliché en una oficina, tan cliché como lo era su relación.

La secretaria con su jefe.

" _ **No, no puedo soportarlo. Todo lugar al que voy me recuerda a ti."**_

Su relación fue escalando cada vez mas alto. El le había pedido a ella ser su novia oficial y casi quiso saltar cuando acepto. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y la estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza. Junto a ella se sentía seguro, protegido. Sentia que todo su mal humor se desvanecia para dar paso a las sonrisas y la alegría. Algo que el aborrecia. El solo se sentía feliz si producia alguna ganancia con su trabajo, pero ella llego a cambiar todo eso. Gracias a ella el dejo de valorar lo material para darse cuenta de que el verdadero sentido de la vida estaba en las experiencias que tenias con las personas que estaban a tu alrededor. Que el dinero y las riquezas jamás harían sentir a su corazón contento como el contacto con alguien más.

Incluso Hidan se había burlado de el en incontables ocasiones.

" _Joder, deberías de ver lo ridículo que te ves con ese enorme oso de peluche Kuzu. Demonios, no tengo mi maldita cámara aquí para enmarcar este momento."_

Pero a él no le importaba lo soso o cursi que podría verse. Ella siempre recibía todos sus regalos con una sonrisa y agradecimiento. Para ella todo estaba bien, desde un simple chocolate hasta una cadena de plata. Era una mujer sencilla y conservadora.

Y Kakuzu estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

" _ **¿Piensas en mí? ¿En lo que solíamos ser? ¿Es mejor ahora que ya no estoy alrededor?"**_

— ¿Qué tú quieres que? —Hidan se había levantado abruptamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sorprendido—. Sí que estas demente _Kuzu._

—No estoy demente. Llevamos más de un año y medio saliendo como pareja oficial. Ella me ha demostrado que me quiere y yo a ella. No veo el porque te sorprende tanto que ahora piense en esta opción.

Hidan suspiro y tomo asiento frente al moreno nuevamente. Se pasó una mano por su plateado cabello antes de continuar.

— ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? Digo, al menos a mí se me hace muy poco lo que llevan saliendo para que ya empieces a pensar en el maldito infierno.

—El matrimonio no es ningún infierno. Al contrario, te ayuda a ser más responsable y a sentar cabeza. Deberías considerar estabilizarte Hidan y dejar de andar haciendo destrozos por la ciudad.

Hidan soltó una carcajada mientras negaba.

—Eso no es para mí. El matrimonio no está en mi lista de cosas por hacer en esta vida ni en ninguna otra. Por favor _Kuzu_ , no es posible que ahora te dejes manipular por esa pe… personita.

Kakuzu levanto la mirada hacia Hidan con aires asesinos por lo que el albino tuvo que cambiar la palabra que realmente iba a decir por una más suave.

—No me importa. Yo sé que esto va a funcionar.

" _ **Mis amigos actúan extraño, ya no mencionan tu nombre. ¿Estas contenta ahora?"**_

Kakuzu había planeado todo con mucho detalle. Ella iba a convertirse en su esposa, quería que todo fuera más que perfecto. Ella se merecía lo mejor.

Esa mañana había ido a recoger el anillo de compromiso el cual ahora estaba entre sus manos. Era un hermoso anillo de plata con un brillante diamante adornándolo. La caja en la que estaba guardado era pequeña y forrada en el más fino terciopelo de color rojo.

No le importo haber despilfarrado más de $1500 dólares en aquel pequeño detalle, era acorde a la belleza de ella así que no debía escatimar en gastos.

Para la cena había elegido un restaurante de comida japonesa, la favorita de Hinata, llamado _Urusawa***_. Estaba cruzando la ciudad y era el más refinado, y caro, de toda la ciudad. Sabía que durante esa noche más de la mitad de su salario quincenal iba a reducirse pero eso tampoco le importo.

" _ **No quiero saber quién te llevara a casa.**_ _ **Y te amara de la misma manera en la que yo solía hacerlo."**_

Hinata se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco hasta la rodilla. Normalmente ella era una chica muy tímida y vergonzosa de mostrar sus piernas o brazos por completo. En el trabajo, siempre los escondía con pantalones largos y blusas de manga larga. Cuando ella y el salían fuera de la oficina como cualquier pareja, ella siempre se cubría con faldas anchas, pantalones holgados y playeras del mismo estilo.

Sin embargo Kakuzu sabía que ella era hermosamente perfecta debajo de toda esa ropa ancha y sin estilo.

Esa noche también había optado por usar una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro. Aunque Kakuzu sabía que no necesitaba ningún tipo de cosmético sobre su blanquecina piel para verse bien.

Con cuidado le ayudo a sacar la silla para sentarse y beso su mano en un gesto de total caballerosidad. Ambos ordenaron su cena y pasaron la velada más tranquila y amena del mundo. Hablaron de cosas con poca trascendencia y sin sentido. Cosas que para Kakuzu parecían las más estúpidas del mundo, pero que ella transformaba en el mejor discurso que alguien podía haber dicho.

" _ **Y cada vez que salgo. Lo escucho de este, lo escucho de aquel, que ya tienes a alguien nuevo."**_

Aún recuerda la expresión que ella puso cuando se lo pidió. Su rostro se tornó del más adorable color carmesí mientras que se llevaba las manos a su boca en un gesto de sorpresa para luego asentir suavemente y lanzarse a sus brazos con emoción. Kakuzu la abrazo de igual manera mientras en sus oídos resonaban los aplausos de los que presentes en el restaurante que habían presenciado todo el asunto. Hinata se separó de el para besarlo suavemente en los labios sellando así la promesa que acababa de hacerle.

" _ **Lo veo pero no lo creo. Incluso en mi mente, aun sigues en mi cama. Tal vez solo soy un tonto."**_

Lo siguiente fue un poco más complicado, debían planear la boda. Él quería que Hinata tuviera una ceremonia digna de los dioses. Sin embargo ella no le permitió que eso fuera así. Hinata eligió los detalles más lindos pero económicos que pudieron encontrar. Sería una boda sencilla pero cargada de amor. Kakuzu ya no podía esperar, quería que llegara el dia en el que ella se convertiría en su esposa.

" _ **¿Piensas en mi? ¿En lo que solíamos ser? ¿Es mejor ahora que ya no estoy alrededor?"**_

La boda estaba cerca, solo quedaban dos semanas para la gran ceremonia. Sin embargo eso no los excluía de continuar trabajando. Kakuzu seguían en su puesto mientras que Hinata seguía siendo su secretaria. Esa mañana ella le había llevado unos pedidos que habían llegado y que Kakuzu debía revisar. Todo estaba perfectamente, hasta que una risa chillona y un gran estruendo en la entrada de su oficina los saco a ambos del su adorado silencio. Y ahí, en la puerta, estaba Naruto Uzumaki, el mocoso al cual Kakuzu había ayudado con su campaña publicitaria para su restaurante hace ya un tiempo. Este no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el mismo desordenado de siempre.

— ¡Buenos días señor Okane! ¿Cómo lo trata la vida?

Kakuzu se levanto visiblementre molesto ¿Quién se creía que era para entrar a su oficina de esa manera? Ni siquiera Yahiko, que era el jefe, lo hacía, siempre tocaba antes de entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué entras así a mi oficina?

—Vamos, no se me enoje. Necesito ayuda nuevamente con la publicidad de mi restaurante y no quise agendar una cita previamente para darle una sorpresa —le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego voltear a ver a la chica en el cuarto y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Hinata?

" _ **Mis amigos actúan extraño, ya no mencionan tu nombre. ¿Estas contenta ahora?"**_

Se conocían.

Y vaya que se conocían. Naruto era el ex novio de Hinata en sus años de secundaria. Sin embargo, él tuvo que irse de la ciudad por asuntos de los negocios de su padre y tuvieron que terminar su relación forzosamente. Ambos se miraron y abrazaron después de tantos años de no verse, Hinata sonreía y se veía feliz de haberse reencontrado con su viejo camarada.

Pero a Kakuzu no le hacia ninguna gracia. Estaban a dos semanas de su boda y ahora aparecía el Uzumaki para recordarle a Hinata sus años de amorío.

Y al verlos tan sonrientes, por primera vez en toda su vida Kakuzu sintió celos.

" _ **No quiero saber, quien te llevara a casa"**_

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando? —le pregunto Hidan mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pay de queso a la boca. Ambos habían salido a tomar una merienda juntos como todos los sábados, en una cafetería cercana al centro de la ciudad. Kakuzu solo revolvía su vaso de café entre las manos mirando a un punto muerto.

—No. No exagero. Me he dado cuenta de cómo la mira ese mocoso.

—Pero eso no es excusa, además esa chiquilla te quiere a ti. No tienes que imaginar que ahora ella tirara todo su compromiso a la basura por un estúpido amor de secundaria, que recalco, fue hace muchos años. Ya son adultos _Kuzu_ , deja de atormentarte —termino y se dispuso a lamer el plato. Normalmente Kakuzu lo hubiera reprendido por ese comportamiento tan asqueroso que Hidan tenia pero esa vez no tenia cabeza para nada más.

Naruto Uzumaki representaba una amenaza para su relación con Hinata.

Como bien decía el dicho: _Donde hubo fuego…_

" _ **Y te amara de la misma manera en que yo solía hacerlo. No quiero saber…"**_

Luego de tanta espera, el día por fin llego. El día en que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo se convertiría en su esposa. A el le habia parecido un poco anticuado en que Hinata eligiera este dia para que se celebrara su boda, el 14 de febrero, dia de los enamorados. Aunque a Kakuzu eso no le importaba mucho, eso significaba que no debia gastar mucho en su regalo de aniversario y San Valentin.

Hidan entro a su casa a las diez de la mañana haciendo todo el ruido posible para asegurarse de que Kakuzu se levantara temprano. Aunque el mencionado ya estaba despierto desde que el sol empezaba a ascender al cielo. Miraba al techo de su habitación sin pronunciar palabra, tenía un presentimiento muy extraño sobre ese día.

Cuando se lo conto al peliblanco este solo se rio y alego que eran los nervios prenupciales y que tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto o iba a terminar con los pantalones mojados al ver entrar a Hinata a la iglesia.

Luego de estar toda la mañana hablando con Hidan y perdiendo el tiempo, se dirigió a arreglarse a su habitación. Se metió a la ducha y se dio un buen baño. Luego de terminar salió con la cintura envuelta en una toalla y se acercó a su cama. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba su vestimenta, un elegante y fino traje color blanco. La camisa, el saco y el pantalón, todo era de un color blanco brillante. Un blanco tan puro como la inocencia de su futura esposa. Al pie de la cama descansaban sus zapatos, nuevos y muy bien lustrados. Dejando salir un suspiro procedió a vestirse, se colocó las prendas con paciencia y cuidado de no arrugarlas demasiado. Luego se acercó hasta el tocador y tomo su peine para el cabello, el cual paso varias veces por su rebelde melena hasta dejarla lisa y sin ningún enredo. Sus largas hebras caían por sus hombros con gracia y sutileza. Ahora, viéndose al espejo, Kakuzu llego a la conclusión de que no era tan feo como el creía.

" _ **Borracho… y entre mas bebo mas pienso en ti"**_

Y ahí estaba, frente a muchas personas, entre amigos y familiares de ambos, esperando a que la novia entrara por esa puerta. Los nervios le carcomían el alma, tenía miedo, miedo de que se quedara parado allí para toda la vida, que Hinata no aparecería. Pero luego de unos momentos la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y el corazón de Kakuzu dio un vuelco.

Por el pasillo central de la iglesia se acercaba su Hinata, vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón, arrastrando una cola enorme llena de encajes y florecillas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el delgado manto del velo pero aun así se podían apreciar sus delicadas facciones. Venia de la mano de su querido padre, Hiashi, quien solo le sonreía con simpatía.

Le entrego con cuidado a su hija mientras le murmuraba un "cuida de ella" por lo bajo. Kakuzu tomo la mano de Hinata entre la de él y la miro a los ojos. Pensó encontrarse con su característico sonrojo pero no fue así. Su semblante era serio, triste. El no pregunto nada debido a que el cura dio por comenzada la ceremonia.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que el párroco dio su sermón característico, Kakuzu no dejo de mirar a Hinata de reojo quien permanecía en silencio y con la mirada baja. Algo no cuadraba, ella jamás era así de inexpresiva,

Si algo sabia Hinata era mostrar sus expresiones, así que esa seriedad nada característica en ella le pareció demasiado fuera de lugar. Recordó las palabras de Hidan y decidió que tal vez eran de nuevo sus nervios quienes lo traicionaban.

La ceremonia estaba por llegar a su fin, Hinata y Kakuzu estában frente a frente tomados de la mano esperando a que el padre preguntara las tradicionales preguntas a los novios sobre si aceptaban pasar el resto de su vida. Kakuzu fue el primero en ser cuestionado, trago saliva y miro el anillo de matrimonio en la mano de su casi esposa. Brillaba con sutileza y hacia contraste con la pálida piel de las manos de la joven Hyuga. No dudo en responder.

—Acepto.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata, quien estaba mirando hacia el piso sin siquiera hacer una sola mueca. Cuando el padre acabo la pregunta ella se quedó callada. El estómago de Kakuzu se contrajo, Hinata negó levemente y soltó de las manos al moreno, se quitó el anillo que momentos antes Kakuzu había puesto en su dedo anular y se lo entrego para luego salir corriendo de la iglesia.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos, Hidan se acercó de inmediato a su amigo y lo tomo por los hombros. Kakuzu pudo ver que este le hablaba pero él no lo escucho, estaba perdido, con el mundo rompiéndose a sus pies mientras veía como la chica que amaba se iba alejando cada vez más del altar.

" _ **No, no puedo soportarlo. ¿Piensas que solo debería continuar sin ti?**_

Kakuzu nego suavemente tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente y se palpo el bolsillo de su camisa sintiendo el pequeño objeto de metal dentro. Metió su mano en ella y saco la argolla color dorada haciendo que esta reluciera bajo las luces de la discoteca.

Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos. Él siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre fuerte, rudo, que no lloraba con facilidad. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás fue así, ella quito su caparazón y lo ataco cuando estaba sin él. No había podido defenderse, y la herida que le había provocado iba a tardar mucho en sanar. Después de todo no puedes dejar de amar tan fácilmente al alguien si es que realmente quedaste prendado de esa persona tan profundamente como lo estaba el de ella.

Y Hinata se lo había demostrado, ella no había podido olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque estaba resignada a que lo de ellos jamás seria no había dejado de amarlo. El haberlo visto de nuevo solo fue un detonante para que ese amor que tenía escondido por el rubio volviera a salir a la luz.

Pero después de todo Kakuzu estaba feliz por ella, después de todo si amas a una persona debes dejarla ser feliz aunque no sea a tu lado.

Hidan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kakuzu en señal de apoyo mientras el moreno se agachaba sobre la mesa y dejaba salir las lágrimas de sus ojos esmeralda.

—Espero que seas muy feliz Hinata —murmuro entre dientes mientras apretaba la copa entre su mano tratando de aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón en ese momento y con pesar aun escuchaba los últimos acordes de aquella canción.

" _ **No quiero saber, quien te llevara a casa y**_ _ **te amara de la misma manera en que yo solía hacerlo. No quiero saber…"**_

* * *

 ** _Fic compuesto por 4146 palabras_**

* * *

 _*Ichiraku: Se que Naruto no es el dueño de este restaurante pero estoy segura de que si tuviera un negocio seria de ramen, asi que pense en este famoso establecimiento._

 _**Okane: Dinero en idioma japones, escrito en romaji. Ya saben, Kakuzu y su adoracion, no pude pensar un apellido mejor, disculpen._

 _***Urusawa: Es uno de los restaurantes japoneses más caros de Estados Unidos, se encuentra en Los Angeles, CA._

* * *

 _Y finalmente lo acabe._

 _Admito que, aunque realmente queria, jamás había utilizado a Kakuzu como un personaje principal en alguna de mis historias y aunque es uno de mis personajes favoritos realmente no sabía cómo utilizarlo así que de verdad pido disculpas si es que quedo un poco OoC. Ademas, fue un reto total cuando me sortearon a la princesa Hyuga para ser la pareja del tesorero de Akatsuki no solo por la bizarra pareja que hacen sino que jamas habia pensado en Hinata y Kakuzu como pareja, osea, ni en un millon de años. Pero asi lo quiso **Random. org** asi que luego de buscar por horas la idea perfecta al fin me llego... aunque aun sigo insatisfecha._

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí, agradezco de antemano su interés. Suerte a todas en el reto._

 _Por si a alguien le interesa, los fragmentos de la canción que aparecen a lo largo del fic pertenecen a_ _ **Don't Wanna Know**_ _de la banda_ _ **Maroon 5**_ _._

* * *

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
